New Years Festival
by aznchingu
Summary: tohru invited all of her friends to the new years festival! what happens when shes stuck with kyo at the festival? ill write chapters as i go along!: pelase give me any reviews!
1. Chapter 1

At Sohma house……….

"Tohru?"

"Oh! Ye –es Kyo kun!" Tohru poked her head out from behind the ricepaper door.

"We're about to go. You ready?" Kyo sighed. He didn't care a damn about the festival but he had to. Shigure would bother him about it for months.

"Um yes. Wait a moment!" Tohru rummaged through her bags until she found her mom's picture.

She smiled happily and jumped up. "Ready!"

........

They walked down the stairs and Yuki was waiting for them.

"What took you so long, stupid cat?" Yuki sighed.

"Hey, it's not my fault Tohru takes such a freakin long time!" Kyo mumbled.

Tohru heard him. "Oh! Sorry Kyo kun. Yuki kun I -!"

"Doesn't matter. It's fine. We have just enough time to make it." Yuki grabbed the bags filled with onigiri.

" Did you make some for all of us?" He didn't sound surprised. Tohru would exactly done that.

"Yes!" she smiled. "And there's some extra incase were hungry after!"

"Yah, yah, yah, lets just get this over with" Kyo sighed. What was up with the big new years thing anyways? It must be a Sohma thing…

…………………………………..

"Kyoooooooooooo!!!!!!"

"Damn!" Kyo broke sweat. "Who invited Kagura here?"

"You mean you didn't know stupid cat?" Yuki rolled his eyes. " Kagura, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Hiro, Shingurae…" He began ticking them all off on his fingers.

" Hatori, Aayame (twitch) , Hana, Arisa, .."

"Did you invite everyone we freakin know?" Kyo yelled glancing at Tohru,

"Um…" (she actually did.)

" Oh my! Yuuuki!!!!" Aayame called.

" I'll be over there…away from him" Yuki hissed, and wiggled away.

Tohru smiled and greeted everyone. Today was the festival of new years. The Sohmas celebrated new years the night before until midnight, so she had arranged this so that everyone would be able to attend.

"What should we do first?" Tohru asked. She looked around at all the colorful games and stands around them,

"Fireworks! Fireeeeworkkkkkks!!!" Momiji yelled.

"Momiji fireworks are at night. You have to wait." Hatori dragged Momiji back from the stand of sparklers.

"Awwwwww" Momiji pouted. "But we get to do that later right?"

"Of course!" Tohru said.

"Then….fishing! Let's go!" Momiji dragged Haru to the stands.

" I spot an odango stand." Hana said quietly and….she disappeared.

Hiro grabbed Kisa's hand and took her to a game stand. He had promised to win her a prize.

Shigurae had dragged Hatori and Aayame to look at funny costumes.

Soon everyone was off finding all sorts of games and prizes…and Tohru was left alone with Kyo.

It was quiet for a moment then Tohru smiled hesitantly.

"Um…would you like to…?"

"Nah…" Kyo mumbled. 'This is so stupid' he thought and sat on a box nearby.

Tohru wandered her eyes around. Her eyes lit up. "Kyo kun look! It's a stand with the 12 zodiacs!"

He looked up and saw her gazing at it excitedly. He couldn't disappoint her when she looked like that. "Fine…what the hell" He sighed and grabbed Tohru's hand, as they walked together to the stand.

" Look a cat Kyo kun!" Tohru pointed to a plush cat. It was off to the right aside from all the other plush zodiac animals. Apparently it was least favorite.

Kyo glared at it before turning around. "Lets get out of here." He mumbled.

" B-but…um…alright.." She turned around. They gazed at each other for a fraction of a second.

Kyo's cheeks burned. She looked slightly sad, with that stupid grin on her face. 'Might as well put of with all of this, she went through all the trouble..' he thought to himself.

He whipped around and shoved a five dollar bill into the owner's hand. "Get me that cat over there." He mumbled.

"Ah…no Kyo kun!" Tohru stammered.

He handed it to her before she could convince him that she didn't want it. She probably didn't want it much but she needed a souvenir, at least.

"Take it. It can be my new years present to you." He sighed. "And no buts. Just accept something from us once in a while. Okay?"

She hesitated then smiled. "Okay. Thank you! Thank you so much!"

He looked at her. She was looking at the cat plushy with a huge smiled on her face…

"Come on, I think Momiji wants you to go fishing with him." He avoided looking at her when he said this. Or else he would go all confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Hana and Arisa cant stay up as late so they went home. So the Sohmas are celebrating together. Anywyas…I'll pick up right where I left off! :)

…………………

" Kyo~! You didn't do anything untoward to lovely Tohru did you?" Shigurae yelled when they walked back.

" No! I'm not like you!" Kyo shot back at once.

" Haha~well…you.."

They started to rant against each other. Tohru smiled helplessly. She was clueless to what Shigurae had just said.

"Where did you get that?" Momiji poked the plushy with his other hand that wasn't holding a bag filled with goldfish.

"Kyo kun bought it for me!" Tohru smiled happily.

"Awwwwwwwww" Momiji started climbing on to Kyo kun's back.

"Kyooo why didn't you get ME one?"

"What?!!!" Kyo yelled. "Why the heck would I get you one?!"

"But I want a plushy too!!!! I want that bunny over there that looks like me! Come on! Come on, come one…"

" Momiji…" Yuki said quietly.

" So you buy Tohru one cuz you like her but not me! Well maybe.."

"Momiji….!"

"And its not that even expensive but please Kyo? Pleeeeaaaaa"

"Momiji" Yuki gently grabbed Momiji and looked at him strait in the eye.

"Don't be selfish today. Miss Honda invited you here so she deserves a prize don't you think?"

Momiji paused for a moment thinking…

"Fine" He whipped around. "Tohru lets get a prize together okay?"

"Okay!" Tohru smiled.

"And just us two okay? Because we're friends! Kyo can play with Yuki!"

"Hold on a minute?! I'm not going anywhere with that Damn Yuki-!"

"See? He'll have fun! Don't worry about him!"

"Well…um…I" Tohru stuttered not knowing what to do.

"Come on!" Momiji grinned and dragged Tohru along with him. Tohru glanced back at Kyo yelling at Yuki.

"Okay" She smiled.

………………

"You missed."

"Well why don't you try you stupid rat if you're so smart?" Kyo yelled. He grabbed the balls and threw them at the board with unbinding speed.

"You have to get it IN the net stupid cat."

"What does it matter?" He threw the last ball at the board and it hit the back, bounced off the top and rolled….into the net.

Score : 1 out of 37 balls.

The neon board flashed at him.

"This game is stupid anyway. Why would they even make it up if you can't use your fists?" Kyo growled at it.

"It's called BASKETBALL, stupid." Yuki rolled his eyes at him.

They walked away from the stand, not saying a word. They passed the stuffed animals, and cotton candy wordlessly until Yuki broke the silence.

"Why DID you buy Miss Honda that? You don't have much money, after all."

"Shut up. And…why do YOU care how much money I have? I can do what I want with it." Kyo turned his head away from him looking anywhere but Yuki.

"So you're giving in to her too? I guess Shigurae was right." He mused.

"WHAT?! What did Shigurae say?"

"Nothing…" Yuki sighed, and continued to walk.

Kyo glared at Yuki for a moment, then growled under his breath "Damn rat."

Because Yuki really had made him think. Why HAD he bought her it? He was one of the stingiest person alive….he hated wasting money….It was because she kept grinning at him like that….like he had given her the best thing in the world. Why was she so happy all of the time? He was in all these damn problems and she…she was just there….smiling.

"It's because she deserves it. She wastes money on us while we don't give her much in return." He mumbled under his breath.

Yuki glanced at Kyo but did not mention anything…so he must not have heard him.

…………………………

"LOOOOOOVVVVVVEEE!"

"No…No…NO! There is no damn way I'm getting into that thing!"

"But Kyo! You'll look so cute!" Kagura whined.

"Men aren't supposed to look cute! That's a disgrace!"

"You'll look fabulous in it Kyo. There's no shame…"

"Stay out of it Shigurae" Kyo hissed.

"Um…well…he would look nice.." Tohru admitted.

"Not you too! What is up with you people?!"

"You'll wear it!" Kagura's voice turned deadly.

"I SAID NO!"

…………………………….

"WHAT…is he wearing?" Yuki stared at Kyo. He left Kagura, Shigurae, Tohru, and Momiji at the shop for 15 minutes…and he came back staring at Kyo in a cat costume.

Kyo had a huge bruise on his forehead.

"Not a word" He hissed.

Kagura was wearing a headband with boar ears on it. "Isn't he adorable?" She cooed.

"If you like a stupid cat…" Yuki mumbled too low for anyone to hear.

"Oh my! TOHRU~!" Shigurae gasped.

They all turned at his voice. Tohru stepped out of the dressing room in a soft pink dress with bows trailing on the back. She had a gold tiara on her head, and glass slippers. Cinderella.

"Um…" She blushed.

"My work of course!" Aayame yelled. He appeared out of nowhere.

"Doesn't Tohru-kun look fabulous?!"

" I think Tohru's going to turn into a manikin for Aaya." Hatsuharu mumbled to Yuki.

He had stepped in the shop with Kisa and Hiro, and glanced at Kyo.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Not going to ask." Haru finally decided.

"Onii-chan!" Kisa gasped. "You look…"

"Um…Is it too-..?" Tohru couldn't find the right words. She felt odd in this dress. It felt too fancy on her. She really did feel…like a princess.

"No! It's perfect!" Shigurae sang. "You will be the best at the fireworks!"

"Wait…You're getting all dressed up for fireworks?" Hiro stared at them.

"Of course! It's a tradition in this place!"

"Then Yuki should get a costume as well!" Aayame declared.

"I'll wring your skinny neck if you dare." Yuki hissed at him.

"Then stop squabbling and go along to Aaya!" Momiji grinned. "We're not taking you along if you don't have one!"

"I..." Yuki looked around at them shocked.

"Don't worry Yuki, it will suit you PERFECTLY!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yuki kun!" Tohru gasped.

Yuki glared at the mirror. "This is stupid"

"Hold on!" Kyo started to tug his costume off. "If that damn rat gets to wear something more NORMAL why do I have to wear THIS?!"

"Because Yuki looks simply dashing in that costume!" Aayame trilled.

"NO!" Kagura yanked the head piece back on to Kyo. "You look dashing too in this my love!"

Shigurae coughed loudly from the corner.

"That's IT! No way am I wearing this anymore!"

"But you need a costume Kyo kun."

"I said!-!" The side of his costume ripped from the side.

…..

"KYYYYYYYYYYOOOOO!" Aayame screeched.

"Thank God!" Kyo mumbled, and he pulled the furry costume off his back.

"We need to find you something more durable!" Aayame tapped his temple thinking…

"How about something like Yuki kuns?" Momiji suggested.

"I don't want to be blind!" Kyo growled.

"It's called a MASK stupid. I can see through it perfectly." Yuki sighed.

(Yuki was wearing a midnight blue cloaked massacre ball costume. The black mask covered only his eyes and he had his cloak wrapped around his shoulders to the floor. His shirt was snow white, and he was wearing blue pants, with a fake sword on the side, hung by a leather belt. And black steel boots.)

" Um…is this really all right?" Tohru asked, still examing the dress.

"Of course Tohru kun! This is all for rental! Er...speaking of which i should pay for the costume Kyo so ruidly damaged" Shigurae added.

"Hey! I finally know!" Aayame declared, he glanced at Tohru while saying this.

"Kyo! Come with me!"

And with that he dragged Kyo to the dressing room.

……………………………..

"Oh my!" Tohru gasped when she saw Kyo.

Kyo turned red and turned his head away from her.

"Kyo kun, you look wonderful!" Tohru chimed smiling.

"But I wouldn't call Kyo a prince…" Shigurae coughed.

"Shut up!" Kyo snapped at him. He was wearing a prince costume, complete with a sword and cape edged with gold. His jacket was dark blue with gold buttons. And he had on black pants with dark boots. (He looked really nice but wouldn't admit it :)

"Aww you look handsome Kyoo!" Momiji laughed. Kagura was speechless.

"Well…we should get everyone dressed up shall we?" Aayame helped everyone pick a costume.

Momiji: A little robin hood costume, with bow and arrows.

Kagura: a fairy costume.

Kisa: A little bo peep costume (haha get it?)

Hiro: a pirate costume.

Shigurae: a Cowboy?

Aayame: A king costume…(don't ask)

Hatsuharu: a black fighting costume.(it was the only thing he could find that was black to his liking)

"I guess that's it!" Aayame smiled. " And it only took….oh….an hour so so?"\

"Can we just get on with this?" Kyo grumbled.

"Of course, of course, of course. The fireworks start in 30 minutes! Let us go!"

"Tohru, you, Momiji, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, Kisa, and Hiro go along. The rest of us will buy some sparklers." Shigurae smiled.

"Okay" Tohru smiled back at him.

"Take care of them Kyo, Yuki?" Shigurae added.

"It's not like we're going to lose them with these costumes on." Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Come on!" Momiji said excidedly. "The Fireworks!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Woooooooooooooooooow"

Momiji titled his head back so far, that Tohru was afraid he might fall.

"WOW!!!!!!wowwowwowwowWOW!!!!!!!" Momiji laughed as 2 fireworks overlapped in the sky.

"Tohru! This is amazing! Isn't it-? Isn't it Tohru?!" Momiji yelled excitedly to her.

"Yes, it is!" She smiled. This was the first time she had seen fireworks since her mother passed away. It was just like she remembered it, only better because the Sohmas were there with her.

"Kyo kun! Pay attention! You never got this close to Fireworks have you?" Momiji whined at him.

"Damn Fireworks…" Kyo grumbled. It still didn't really make sense to him that they were dressed in funny costumes just to see this. 'I mean…it's nice and colorful but why do we have to look like idiots standing here like this-?'He thought glancing around him.

Everyone was dressed in costumes alike to theirs.

………………………

"There's a parade afterward! That must be the reason everyone dressed up!" Aaya declared waving a huge poster in their faces.

"A PARADE?!!" Kyo yelled. "Hell, I've had enough excitement as there is-!"

"Not a PARADE PARADE. " Shigurae sighed. "But if there was one I would be crowned KING!"

Everyone grew silent……………

"You would make a great king Shigurae!" Tohru smiled.

"No he wouldn't" Kyo growled clapping his hand over her mouth. "Don't give him any ideas!"

"So it's a lantern parade to end the new years…" Yuki remarked, reading the poster.

"What?" Momiji asked excitedly.

"When you set lanterns into the sky. I guess it's for good luck and for New Years resolution. The festival ends after we've launched the lanterns."

"New Years wha-?"

"Come on! It starts soon! We have to get our lanterns!" Aayame said loudly.

"This is a great way to end our new years isn't it Tohru?" Momiji asked her grinning.

"It is!" She nodded.

"What are you going to wish for?"

"I-…" She paused. Usually she wished for her mom to be able to see all of this. Last year she had wished Yuki and Kyo to get along better. But this year….what she wanted scared her a little…

She wanted Kyo kun to be happy.

……………………………………………

"Ready!?"

"Not yet! We have to make a wish Aaya!" Shigurae scolded.

"Then everyone close their eyes! You too Yuki…Kyo! No peeking!"

"Alrighty…everyone make a perfectly blissful wish, no death threats Kyo…."

"Hey! I can beat that damn rat without some stupid wish!" (But he wished it last year)

"Make your wish…."

Kyo clamped his eyes tight and decided to just wish for the first thing that came into his head….

He stopped abruptly. Could he really have just thought that?

Ignoring what Aaya had said, he slowly opened his eyes to stare around the circle.

.......

Everyone had their eyes closed. Yuki didn't look like he was thinking at all…

Shigurae was mumbling something excitedly under his breath. Momiji had that huge smile, and Kagura was smiling at the sky with her eyes closed.

Then his eyes zeroed onto Tohru.

She was staring into her hands looking confused. Then with determination she closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly toward the sky.

Kyo wondered what she was determined to wish for….what she wanted….

He suddenly wanted to know if he would be able to give her what she wanted. He remembered earlier…..she deserves it….she deserves it…whatever makes her happy….

He wanted to make her as happy as she was now. Then maybe….maybe he would forgive himself for what he had scarred into her life.

………………………….

"Now lift your lanterns everybody!" Aaya opened his eyes and at once everyone's lanterns were into the sky, taking his wish with it.

"Wow! That's really pretty!" Momiji laughed looking up into the sky.

"It really is." Shigurae agreed. "Tohru kun thank you so much for bringing us here today." He smiled at Tohru,

"O-of course!" She stammered blushing.

"Everyone make sure to thank Tohru kun tonight!" Momiji yelled.

"I-It's okay Momiji!" Tohru assured him, still stuttering.

"Really, it was a nice new years…it was worth the Sohma house if it meant coming here today." Yuki smiled at Tohru.

"Th-thank you! Really…I had a nice New Years too…"

"Group picture! NOW! I have to send Hatori this! (He left to check up on Akito) And you have to TRY to smiled Yuki…Kyo" Shigurae added.

Everyone grouped around mumbling.

"Kyo move next to Tohru~! You two look like Cinderella and her prince!"

"What the hell-? Did you plan this -?!"

"Just shut up Kyo and stand-!" Shigurae trilled.

"Whatever…" Kyo mumbled and stood next to Tohru, Yuki at her left.

"Eveyone squeeze together! Grasp hands!"

Yuki and Kyo grasped Tohru's hands. This was normal….but….

Kyo felt something different than before…..this New Years was messing with his head….

"And…Smile!

Everyone smiled….Tohru the most.

Shigurae checked his camera. "Okay! Happy New Years Everybody!"

.....

"Everyone started to talk at once. "Happy New Years!"

"Happy New Years Kyo kun!" Tohru smiled.

"Yah…err….you too…" He turned red and looked away.

"Thank Tohru for bringing us here on such a lovely day!" Shigurae added.

As everyone started to thank her, Kyo looked at the sky once more.

The lanterns were barely visible now…

Was he thankful for today?

….

"I guess I am" He mumbled.


	5. just a quick note!

Hey just want to wish everyone a happy new year! And thanks to everyone who read this story! Please review and tell me if you want a sequel or something! Thanks! 


End file.
